The SHS Series: Holiday Special 2012
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: With so many holidays in December, I olny am gonna do one post as a collective holiday special. And...wow this is dark. Did I really just type this story for a holiday special?...no comment. WARNING: heavy language, mature terms, and attempted murder. Written for teens, rated M to be safe. Inspired by the picture "Why Are You Crying, Faker?" by Kycha.


Disclamer: I have no ownership of Sonic, Sega, or Twinkle Park.

December 31, 2012 - 10:45 PM

-Station Square Central Hospital-

Blood. Lot of blood was what had stained Sonic's gloves. _Why did this happen?_ Sonic though as he ran the stretcher down the hall of the hospital. _What did he do to that kitsune? Shure, he's hostile, but with a past like his, who can blame him? _Sonic reached the operating room and was told to wait outside. Sonic was worried, not because he was afraid the ebony hedgehog heading through the double doors wouldn't recover, but because he's lost so much blood. The thought scared Sonic so much that he finally was able to analyze that feeling he first had at the party 2 months ago. As the doors closed behind the doctors, Sonic mentally asked himself one question: _But what does that mean for our rivalry?_

X-X-X-X-X-X

December 31, 2012 - 12:05 PM

-Shadow's Apartment, Station Square-

"C'mon Shadz," Rouge begged the ebony hedgehog, "Please come to the party." Her pled was answered by a chaos spear that nearly killed her. "For the last time Rouge," Shadow said, a crimson aura forming around him, "I'm not attending another one of your party, not since you stripped me of my virginity at Halloween. I _TRUSTED _you for the love of chaos, and then you go and get me drunk just so I'd join you in bed!"

Rouge fell silent at this. She'd done the same to countless people, so why with all the guilt? Rouge had pondered this and had come to realize that Shadow was right. She had been like a sister to him, and she went and betrayed his trust just because she got horny. Yes, Shadow was one of the sexiest people she'd ever seen, making him completely irresistible, but now she viewed her act as one of the worst things she'd ever done.

"I really regret my actions Shadow," Rouge said quietly, her head hung in shame, "I can't tell you how bad this guilt is. Not even the thought of gems makes me happy anymore." This seemed to calm Shadow down, and make him quiet happy. "That's more like it." He said, crossing his arms, "If it's that bad, then mabey this party will actually be worth attending."

Rouge looked up, a small smile on her face. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me," she said, "just toleration." Rouge went and got her coat, and then met Shadow by the door. "C'mon, we have to be the first at Twinkle Park. It's bad hostmenship to arrive _after _your guests do. And Shadow, I made shure your crush would be there."

This caught Shadow off guard. "How the _HELL _do you know about that?" he asked the bat, completely dumbfounded. "Like it's hard to miss. I see how you look at him, the joy in your eyes when you're around him. And if you think I'm gonna act different because your gay, think again. It was me who first treated you mobian, if recall." Shadow just shook his head at this, wondering if it was the right time to confess his love.

X-X-X-X-X-X

December 31, 2012 - 12:45 PM

-Sonic's Apartment, Station Square-

"For the last time Amy, I'm not going to another one of Rouge's damn partys!" Sonic was on the edge of cracking. Rouge had sent the gang invitations to her New Year sleepover at Twinkle Park, and Sonic was the only one who didn't want to go. Who could blame him, though? Here he was, confused as hell for the past 2 months about his emotions and Amy was so blinded by love she couldn't tell that Sonic wasn't in the mood to talk about dating. On the other hand, when did she ever notice that?

"C'mon Sonic," Amy begged, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"For the love of chaos, Amy, NO!" Sonic turned his back to the pink annoyance and headed down the hall to his room. About halfway down the hall he muddered under his breath "Where's Shadow and his gun issues when I need him?"

"I heard that" Amy yelled. Sonic just groaned. "If I go," Sonic asked, "Will you just leave me the hell alone until I say otherwise?" Amy nodded. "Great," Sonic confirmed, "They better have chili dogs, or this is gonna be a long night."

X-X-X-X-X-X

December 31, 2012 - 1:05 PM

-Twinkle Park-

"Well," Rouge said as Sonic and Amy entered the park, "Took you long enough. What's the matter Sonic? Lost your speed?" Rouges question was answered by a left hook to the shoulder. With that, Sonic ran twords the coaster, probably hopeing to get somewhat high on his own adrenaline. "What's his problem?" Rouge asked Amy, rubbing her shoulder where Sonic had punched her.

"He didn't want to come." Amy explanded. "It took forever for me to get him here."

Rouge nodded. "It took a lot for me to get Shadow to come as well." The bat confessed. "He's still mad about Halloween. I still fell so guilty I can't eat, but in my defense Shadow _is _one of the sexiest people I've ever met." That last comment got the bat a big whack from Amy's piko piko hammer.

"It was wrong to suduce him like that," Amy said flatly, "end of story. You better hope this plan of yours works."

"Oh it will, sweety." Rouge said with confidence, "and even if it doesn't, ther'll be other chances to get those two together." Amy nodded. After a brief pause Rouge asked "Are you sure you want to do this? I know how much Sonic means to you. You'd be giving that dream up forever."

Amy sighed. "I know," she said. "It's hard, but I've been seeing that Sonic's gay for a while now, even if he can't see it. It hurts, but I just want him to be happy at this point. And although it's not the level I want to be on, I geuss I'm contempt with being his friend."

"Well then," Rouge said, her arm going around Amy's shoulder, "Why don't we go ride the pirate ship to cheer you up?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

December 31, 2012 - 9:30 PM

-Twinkle Park-

"Wow Rouge," Sonic complimented, "That was some buffet!" Tails just laughed at his brother's comment. "I think you mean 'Those were some great chili dogs the buffet had'." The kitsine corrected. Everyone laughed at this.

Perhaps it's time I told you just what the heck is going on. Rouge has thrown another party. This time it's a New Years party inside Twinkle Park, a top cupple destination/theme park in Station Square. Some of you may remember this as a stage from Sonic Adventure released in 1998 for the Dreamcast. For those of you who don't have a clue what I'm talking about, never mind. You;re probably also wondering why I let the story go halfway through with absolutely no set description and no author's notes. The answer is simple: I've been watching too much Doctor Who.

Currently, everyone has just finished the dinner buffet, and by everyone I mean Sonic and a few friends. The buffet had been located around the open pool of water located in front of the mirror maze. The location was nice. There was grass surounding the pool, and hedges were placed here and there agenst the wall that enclosed the area. The wall was mabey a few feet high, but It really complamented the whole 'dream castle' theme the park had.

The guest list was smaller than Halloween, confined to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze. Silver and Blaze had been dating for almost a year, and although Silver couldn't stand them, had spent the majority of the day riding the tea cups. Shadow and Tails had speant the day over in the Twinkle circuit racing each other, and Knuckes had been exploring the rooftops, trying to come up with some overdramatic way to confess his love to Rouge. We already know where the other 3 had been for the day.

So far, the party had been a huge success. everyone had enjoyed their time on the rides, and both Sonic and Shadow were actually enjoying themselves. The only thing that had been odd was just how much time Amy and Rouge had been spending togeather. "Spoler alert readers," Rouge said, compleatly distroying the nice flow I had going, "Amy and I arn't dating. There's olny one homosexual cupple in this series, and it's not gonna be me and Amy." Really Rouge, was that necessary? "Yes." Rouge anwsers.

Ok, then...

Amy and Rouge had been enjoying themselves, but not as much as everyone else. As you probably geussed by now, there's more to this party than just getting togeather. Both Amy and Rouge had seen two people who looked (panfully obviously) like the were in love. Who were they? Not telling. If I did I'd spoil the ending. I think that's enough distruction of the fourth wall for now. You get the idea of where we are and who's there.

"Finally," Rouge said, rolling her eyes, "We have lines to say, ya know. And I'm glad the chili dogs satisfactory. How was your food Shadow?"

"Fine," The ebony hedgehog said curtly. He was tense, and no one but Rouge and Amy could tell why. The two girls just nodded at eachother.

"Well then," Rouge said, "glad you liked it. And now it's time for the gift exchange." This caught both Sonic and Shadow compleatly offguard. No one had told them there was a gift exchange, how were they supposed to pull this one off? Sonic pulled Amy aside as Shadow did the same to Rouge. The two girls just said the same thing: "It's OK, I got something to cover for you."

After everyone had gotten out the gifts, Rouge looked around as if someone was missing. "She should be here by now" She murmmered under her breath. At that molment a tear gas gernade dropped in the middle of the croud. When the gas cleared, A snow white kitsune stood in front of one of the palms. She wore almost the same thing as Rouge: a skin tight sute and white hooker boots with colored toes. The olny two diffrences were that instead of pink, the colored areas were a snow blue and there was no heart chest peace; the sute went all the way up the chest.

"Frost!" Rouge practicly yelled, "What did I tell you about the tear gas gernades?!" the white kitsune just shrugged.

"A girl's gotta make an entrance." The kitsine replyed to the bat, cool as a cucumber. "You of all people should know that. Hell, you _taught_ me that...partner." Rouge just laughed before giving the kitsune a hug.

"Everyone," Rouge introduced after the two had finished hugging, "This is Frost. She's an old frend of mine. We used to run espinoge missions togeather for GUN."

"Nice to meet ya!" Sonic said, shakeing the kitsune's hand. Everyone followed the same sute, introducing themselves and shaking hands with Frost, well, everyone but Shadow. Shadow hated being social in the first place. He wondered why he was still wating for the gift exchange to start. Shadow had planed all day that after dinner he'd spend time alone on the coaster. It had been a promis to himself, so why was he still here? Shadow had no idea. For some reason he couldn't get himself to leave the crowd, and oh was he trapped when the new geust headed for him with a present in hand.

"Hey Shadow," Frost said, the present under her arm, "I relize not many people get things for you. I thougt you might like this." Frost handed Shadow the box. Silently, Shadow took the box, opened it, and what was inside nearly killed him, literally. There was the sound of a gunshot, and the next thing he knew, Shadow was laying on the ground with a bullet in his heart. Being the ultimate lifeform, he wasn't dead. His heart was desinged to contract in a way that would push a bullet out, and tetanus/lead poisoning wasn't an issue eather. The olny issue Shadow had was just how much blood he lost, and right now he was loseing blood like he'd just lost a limb. He looked up, his hand on his chest, in time to see Frost useing her tails to fly away. "A gift from the GUN Commander" She yelled before disapearing behind a rooftop.

Everyone had run to the ebony hedgehog as soon as they heared the gunshot, but they were too late to meet frost. By the time everyone got to Shadow, Frost was long gone. Everyone stood in a circle, not knowing what to do. Sonic collapsed to his knees at seeing Shadow. He felt a greaf he'd never known, and imeadietly replaced Shadow's hand with his own. Tears formed in the blue hero's eyes, as Shadow lifted his had to Sonic's cheek. "Why are you crying, Faker?" Shadow struggeled to ask. Before Sonic could anwser, Shadow went limp.

Sonic looked up at Rouge. "Call 911" she instructed, turning to Silver. It was then that the tears came in full.

X-X-X-X-X-X

December 31, 2012 -11:55 PM

-Station Square Central Hospital-

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around. _Im in a hospital _He thought. He tried to sit up olny to find a pain searing through his chest. "What the hell..."Shadow said.

"You got a bullet to the heart," a voice said, "That's what."

Shadow turned to see Sonic sitting alongside the bed he was in. Sonic's eyes were bloodshot from crying and he had a band aid on one arm. "What happened, Faker?" Shadow asked, trying to sound as hostile as possible, although he was feeling the exact opposite.

"The present from Frost," Sonic explained, "It was a new gun, loaded and rigged to fire at the next person who opened the box. Silver called 911, and we had you here in about a half hour. Even so, you'd lost too much blood. I offered to donate some of mine. If it weren't for the fact I was a universal donor, You'd be dead right now."

"Am I supposed to thank you?" Shadow asked like a regular snob, "If you think I'm now in debt to you Faker, then you're dead wrong." Shadow spat as he finished.

"Will you just stop?!" Sonic yelled as he stood up. "When you almost died, I discovered something: I love you, Shadow. That's why I volunteered to donate my blood, even though the doctors had plenty. I get if you can't return the feelings, and get if you go to the press and try to destroy me because I'm gay, but to spit at me about debt? That's too far. I've saved this damn planet countless times, and do I ever get payed? NO! You may be the ultimate lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog, But you're also the ultimate bitch. Enjoy recovery, the food here is shit." With that, Sonic headed out of the room, leaving Shadow in shock.

"Wait," Shadow said as Sonic got the doorway, "Sonic, please. Don't go."

"Why?" the azure one asked, leaning in the door frame, back to the ebony hedgehog. "Do you have more insults for me? Or are you going to point and call me a fag?"

"neither," Shadow answered, slumping into his bed. "I'm gay too, remember? Truth is, I love you too, Sonic." This got the Blue Blur's attention. "Just how long?" Sonic asked quietly, back still turned. "Since you turned 16." Shadow admitted. "Our rivalry was all I had to live for after the invasion of the Black Arms, and with my memory back, over time I saw just how similar you were to Maira. You both hate violence but aren't afraid to fight, you both are so selfless, and how you both just want the best for humanity, not caring what the price is. When I wasn't invited to your party, I realized why it hurt so much: I loved you. That's the reason I was so mad at Rouge for her actions at Halloween. I wanted my first time to be with..." Shadow's sentence was interrupted by Sonic kissing the ebony one. As the two enjoyed the first makeout session of their relationship, the clock tower above town hall chimed midnight.

"Happy New Year, Sonic." Shadow told his new boyfriend. "Happy New Year, Shadz." Sonic said gazing deep into a set of crimson eyes. As the two gazed at each other, transfixed by love, nither one saw a pink hedgehog walk into the room until someone screamed "HELLO SONIKKU!" in a very hipiched scream capable only by the pink annoyance, ruining the moment.

X-X-X-X-X-X

And so my setup serial comes to an end. I want to take this time to dedicated this individual segment to Chezzel1993, who has been reviewing and encouraging me from my first post. CHIZZEL, YOU ROCK!

Also on the note of clarification, Rouge and Amy never got to execute their plan. Frost was late due to breafing on an assassination mission from GUN, and I think we'll be seeing more of her...

I really hope you enjoyed this serial and promise more of the SHS to come!


End file.
